la douce folie qui m'accompagne
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: Le jour où Draco Malfoy eu faim...Un vampire, puis deux, un demon, un secret de famille et une photo qui pourrait bien sceller le destin de nombreuses personnes. Une fic où les devinettes sont presque aussi dangeureuses que les miroirs. Chapitre 4 en lign
1. et qui jamais ne m'a trahie

**Auteur** : l'ange de l'apocalypse

**E-Mail **: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa… Pourquoi ? Je compte mener bientôt une manif pour le partage de Draco Malfoy ! Tous ceux et celles qui sont intéressés sont les bienvenus ! Certaines caractéristiques de vampires sont tirées des livres de Rice et non des croyances populaires. (sic)

**Genres** : yaoi ; un peu angst ; death, mais pas tout à fait…

**Couples** : Harry / Draco

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me plonge dans ce que j'aime le plus ! La dépression psychologique de mes personnages ! (MWHAHAHAHAHA ! Rire sadique)  
En ce moment, je suis fan d'Anne Rice ! Je bave littéralement sur Lestat ! Vous concevrez donc qu'il me soit difficile de ne pas écrire une fanfictions en rapport avec ça !  
Seth… Merci pour ton compliment sur mes titres… Je ne le mérite pas… Je promets de mieux causer la France ! Merci encore d'avoir subit deux voir trois bêtas pour cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et merci aussi pour tes conseils.

Bisous à tous

Aël.

**La douce folie qui m'accompagne**

La soif l'aveuglait. Il avait besoin de sang.  
Le vampire parcourait le château, vide à cette heure-ci, éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune.  
Il lui fallait une proie, quelqu'un à qui il puisse prendre ce liquide rouge, sucré et chaud qui le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il boive.  
Quelque part… L'odeur humaine… Vers la gauche. Depuis un moment, cette senteur un peu sauvage, satinée, où se mêle peur et tristesse l'obsédait

Il poussa une porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une petite salle.  
De l'herbe poussait au sol et le plafond, du même style que la grande salle, reflétait la lune, entourée de rares nuages épars qui parsemaient le ciel.  
Par endroits, on voyait surgir un saule pleureur, ou encore un plant de glycine. Les murs étaient attaqués par le lierre et le liseron.  
Au milieu de la pièce, étendu à même le sol, un jeune garçon observait le ciel, comme perdu dans ses pensées.  
Le chasseur s'approcha sans un bruit pour se retrouver derrière le jeune homme, à distance raisonnable, et fit en sorte que celui-ci ne le voit pas. Il observa sa proie. Celle-ci avait de courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et de magnifiques yeux verts. Une paire de lunettes pendait au bout de sa main.  
Sur ses joues coulaient des larmes.  
Le vampire remit en place une de ses longues mèches blondes et s'avança silencieusement vers sa future proie.  
Le garçon devait avoir l'ouïe très fine, car malgré la douceur des pas, il se redressa et se tourna vers le nouveau venu, l'air surpris.  
Il remit ses lunettes et écarquilla les yeux. L'intrus le regardait d'un air tendre, presque amoureux.  
Sa victime ne serait bientôt qu'un corps vide et froid. Il voulait profiter au maximum de l'éphémère vitalité qu'il abritait avant de la lui ôter. S'approchant doucement du garçon, il s'assit à ses côtés, avant de le faire basculer dans l'herbe. Le jeune homme se mit à balbutier.

Ma… Malfoy ? Que… qu'est qu'il te prend ?  
- Mais rien.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Choqué, le brun se débattit avec force.

Qu'y a t'il Harry? Ca ne te plait pas ?

Il s'allongea confortablement aux côtés du Gryffondor qui le regardait avec stupéfaction.

Mais, je… Enfin, tu…  
- Tu préfères peut-être que l'on discute ?

Il se remit d'aplomb, redressant par la même occasion le jeune homme éberlué par la force du blond. Leur position faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Très bien, as-tu un sujet de conversation à proposer ?  
- Je…Heu…  
- Rien ? Bon, parlons de toi. Tu t'appelles Harry, tu as dix-sept ans, dix huit cet été. Orphelin, tu vis chez des Moldus, (sources personnelles), tu as perdu ton parrain il y a deux ans et l'année dernière, Dumbledore est mort, ainsi que Granger… Et Weasley a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a trois mois, le quatre février tu as enfin tué le Lord, décimant bons nombres de ses Mangemort, tuant par la même occasion ton ex-meilleur ami. Et aussi…  
- Assez !

Draco le regarda d'un air surprit.

Tu ne veux pas ? Alors, parlons plutôt de moi. Je suis Draco Malfoy, j'ai eu dix-huit ans cette année, groupe sanguin…

Il réfléchit un instant et éclata de rire.

Suis-je bête ? Tous bien sûr !

Harry le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il est vrai qu'à le voir rire ainsi, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux légèrement désordonnés reposants sur ses épaules, il avait l'air atteint de cette folie qui touche certaines personnes lorsqu'elles ont l'esprit ailleurs.  
Il cessa tout à coup de rire pour regarder Harry.

Tu crois sans doute que je suis fou. Tu n'as pas vraiment tort. Mais c'est une bien douce folie ! J'aimerais vraiment te la faire goûter.

Comme il disait ces mots, il se pencha vers Harry, l'allongeant sous lui, sans tenir compte de l'incompréhension de celui-ci.  
Lorsque le dernier mot eut quitté ses lèvres, il les posa sur celles du brun qui ne le repoussa pas mais n'eu pas pour autant de réaction.  
Draco s'écarta légèrement, le visage tordu par une légère grimace d'exaspération.   
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à refréner sa faim.

As-tu envie de mourir, de ne plus voir personne, de ne plus rien ressentir ? Je peux t'y aider !

Tandis qu'il parlait, il couvrait le visage et le cou de Harry de minuscules baisers.

Oui ? Demanda Harry, le visage plein d'espoir.

Mais il parut changer d'avis._  
_

Non. Je ne veux pas mourir. Oui, je ne veux rien ressentir, mais je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai trop lutté pour la vie - Oh ! Tu as lutté pour la vie… Mais ils l'ont quand même perdus ! A quoi sert de lutter pour leurs vies alors qu'ils mourront tous un jour ? Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais !  
- Arrête ! Je veux juste oublier, dit-il en détournant la tête.  
- Oublier ! Que j'aime ce mot ! Et toi, tu veux oublier ? A ta guise !

Il découvrit ses dents blanches, dévoilant deux longues canines tranchantes. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Tu es…  
- Vampire ? Oui, depuis quelques dizaines de mois peut-être… Je ne sais plus. Mais toi, mon amour… Peut-être… Aujourd'hui ? Qui sait…  
- Je ne veux pas ! Non !

Il avait l'adorable expression de ceux qui ont peur et qui savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que se débattre face à une mort si douce. Draco le fixait d'un œil émerveillé, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il sentait l'excitation de la chasse monter en lui.

Tu es splendide Harry ! Tu es grand et mince, et ton visage a gardé la candeur et l'innocence d'un enfant. Tu as des lèvres vermeilles merveilleusement tracées ! Des yeux verts, si francs ! De superbes cheveux ! Ne te l'as t'on jamais dit ? Tu sais, c'est une chance ! Mon dîner n'en sera que plus agréable.

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure tandis qu'il plongeait ses canines aiguisées dans le cou de Harry, déchirant la chair pour accéder à la veine. Le Gryffondor poussa un cri de douleur, sentant la vie le quitter. Il essaya vainement de se débattre mais ses forces l'abandonnaient déjà. Il s'accrocha désespérément au corps de Draco, qu'il sentit sourire contre son cou, les dents toujours plantées en lui. Une vague de plaisir morbide submergea Harry, un désir inconnu qui l'empêchait de souhaiter l'arrêt de cette action.  
Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction lorsque Draco les redressa tous les deux, sans pour autant lâcher son cou, pour coller son corps plus près du sien. La pure extase. Mais, sentant son pouls ralentir, il remua un peu, protestant faiblement, se raccrochant de toutes ses forces aux dernières lueurs de vie qu'il lui restait.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir ! D'un moment à l'autre, son cœur allait le trahir et ce serait la fin !  
C'est là que Draco choisit de s'arrêter. Il aimait ce moment où la vie de ses victimes reposait entre ses mains.  
Le tuait-il, ou pas ? Généralement, c'était la mort qui attendait ses proies.  
Mais aujourd'hui, une autre option s'offrait à lui. Il était en adoration devant le corps qu'il venait de lâcher. Ce garçon était une vraie merveille. On ne faisait pas mourir de telles beautés ! De plus Draco aimait ce qui était beau et le sang de sa victime avait une saveur particulière, qu'il n'avait rencontré chez aucuns autres humains. Il valait mieux qu'il le garde pour lui plutôt que de le voir avec un autre ! Il aurait eu le cœur déchiré d'avoir perdu un tel trésor ! Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.  
Le vampire approcha donc son poignet de sa bouche et, sans quitter Harry des yeux, se l'ouvrit d'un coup de canine, avant de le déposer sur les lèvres du brun.  
- Bois.  
Harry le regardait, les yeux vitreux. Mais lorsque sa langue toucha le sang, il ne put s'empêcher d'en aspirer le plus possible, prit d'une soif effrayante. Il buvait à grandes gorgées, se délectant du goût sucré et métallique de l'hémoglobine. Et plus il buvait, plus ses forces lui revenaient.  
Mais Draco lui arracha bientôt le poignet de la bouche, ne pouvant lui faire boire plus de son liquide vital. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la tête et l'écoulement du sang dans ses veines raisonnaient plus que raison à ses oreilles.

Ce… Ca suffit !  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Je te trouverai des proies bien plus intéressantes !

Une goutte perlait encore au coin des lèvres du brun. Voyant cela, Draco sourit puis la recueilli sur la bouche du jeune vampire.

Après tout, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous ! Non ?  
- L'éternité ?

Draco eut un sourire devant l'air incrédule de son nouveau compagnon.

Bienvenue dans ma folie Harry !

**Fin  
**

L'ange de l'apocalypse

Première version : Le 12 février 2005  
Après les brevets blancs de math, de français et d'histoire…  
(Aaaaargggh j'ai raté les math…)  
Dernière version : Le 26 février 2005 

J'écoute la B.O de la famille Addams en même temps… c'est tripant !

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa ! J'aime imaginer notre Draco en vampire ! Il est merveilleux non ? La salle où ils se trouvent est probablement la Salle sur Demande.  
Au fait… Draco vampire, il est n'a moi ! Petit caprice de Noël ! Je pose un copyright !

Envoyer moi vos reviews ! S'il vous plaît qui que vous soyez ! Merci.


	2. Bloody harry

**Auteur** : l'ange de l'apocalypse

**E-Mail **: L'histoire est à moi, mais pas les persos, ni les lieux, ni les noms propres, ni… En fait, y'a que l'histoire qu'est à moi ! --

**Genres** : yaoi ; un peu angst ; death, mais pas tout à fait…

**Couples**: Harry / Draco

**Note de l'auteur : **Mon dieu, mon dieu… La plupart de vos rewiews poussait d'un ton tantôt surpris tantôt effaré le cri que voilà : « Il n'y a pas de suite ! » Effectivement il n'y avait pas de suite prévue initialement mais bon… Remerciez « Quelqu'un » qui à force de me serinez dans les oreilles « fait une suite ! » à longueur de journée m'a convaincu. Et dire que je la supporte au lycée aussi… C'est la fatalité... C'est la première fois que je reçois autant de rewiews pour une de mes histoires !  
Le personnage de l'Irlandais m'a été inspiré par mon père. En un peu moins désagréable peut-être… (Peut-être…)

Bon, voila donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !

**Chapitre 2: Bloody Harry **(Vodka / tomate! 

"Doucement mon amour. Plus lentement. Voilà ! Continue…

Un grognement étouffé répondit au vampire blond qui rougissait de plaisir. Harry apprenait décidément très vite.

"Plus profondément maintenant. Oui ! Comme ça !

Draco regardait avec une joie non dissimulée son protégé s'activer sur le membre gonflé de sang qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres. Il soupira affecteusement et lâcha au bout d'un moment.

"Cela suffit maintenant. Retire-toi.

Harry releva la tête, les lèvres écarlates de l'hémoglobine de sa victime, un pauvre moldu qui avait eu le malheur de passer par-là. L'interrogation qui se lisait dans ses yeux fit rire Draco.

"Il est mort mon amour ! Il ne faut pas boire de sang mort. C'est dangereux et surtout, c'est infect !

"Harry hocha la tête, attentif et essuya maladroitement le cou de sa victime.

"C'est inutile Harry… Il est mort !

"Mais, et si on découvre que c'est moi ?

"Harry, mon ange… Toi aussi tu es mort !

"Heu… Je ne sais pas exactement comment je dois prendre la chose…

"Tu n'as plus d'a.d.n. Ou plutôt, il a été modifié.

Le blond eu un sourire et murmura doucement :

"Ca suffit pour cette nuit. Rentrons.

Les deux vampires avaient acheté un appartement dans un quartier bourgeois de Londres. Il était sobrement meublé dans un style résolument moderne et épuré. Les volets en acier étaient, bien évidement, toujours fermés. Les murs de l'appartement étaient blancs, les meubles, rouges ou bordeaux, et le sol recouvert de parquet flottant. Les autres pièces s'accordaient dans les mêmes ton, sauf la salle de bain, rouge au carrelage blanc. Ils possédaient aussi un poste de television dans le salon, juste en face d'un canapé, mais ils ne la regardaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Leur chambre se trouvait composée d'un lit double pour Harry qui ne supportait pas les cercueils, (contrairement à Draco, qui avait installé le sien dans un coin de la pièce), de deux tables de chevet à tiroir de chaque coté du lit, situés en face d'une armoire. Les draps étaient rouges foncés et noirs. À plusieurs reprises, Draco s'était faufilé entre ceux-ci pour serrer le brun dans ses bras. Ils se plaisaient beaucoup aussi à se mordre l'un l'autre, à boire tout en étant bu. Le cycle éternel de leur interminable vie.

Voilà seulement deux semaines que le brun était vampire. Deux semaines de chasses, d'apprentissages, de rires et de colères. Draco avait essuyé l'ouragan Potter : le brun sous ses airs calmes était capable de grosses colère... Comme celle qui avait suivit le choc de la réalisation de son nouvel état vampirique. Rien que d'y penser, les mains de Draco se remettait à trembler.

Aux yeux du monde magique, Harry Potter s'était éloigné de son ancienne vie et était parti ailleurs, loin… Il n'avait laissé qu'une simple lettre derrière lui, s'excusant de son départ brutal. Comment auraient-ils réagit en apprenant la vérité ? C'était juste un tout petit detail après tout... Vampire... Rien de grave!

¤¤¤

Harry s'affala sur le canapé et murmura en soupirant à l'adresse de Draco, travaillant sur le bureau installé plus à gauche de la televison:

"Je m'ennuie.

"Va faire un tour dehors, dit Draco, ne prenant même pas la peine de detourner la tête de son travail.

"Viens avec moi…

"Non, je n'ai pas le temps.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et répondit d'un ton accusateur :

"Tu n'as jamais le temps !

Le brun se leva, rageur, et sortit en claquant la porte. Draco soupira. Il est vrai que ces derniers jours, il délaissait son compagnon. Le blond chassait toujours seul, traînant souvent dans l'Est End, près de Whitechapel et de Limehouse. L'histoire de l'Eventreur l'avait toujours fasciné et les quelques personnes déambulants dans le _fog_ de ces quartiers londonien étaient des proies faciles.

Mais ce soir l'écho de la porte fermée par Harry resonna longuement à ses oreilles. Harry était cette fois réellement en colère et l'attendre pour lui parler était certainement la meilleure des solutions. Il n'irait pas chasser ce soir.

Mais les heures passaient et le brun ne revenait pas.

' "Plus que deux heures avant le lever du soleil.'

Le vampire blond commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le Gryffondor avait pourtant déjà chassé cette nuit. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit, et il partit à la recherche de son compagnon.

Enveloppé dans la bruine comme dans un manteau opaque, il parcourut Londres, encore peuplé de quelques toxicomanes et autres oiseaux de nuits. Les traces du passage de Harry n'étaient pas évidentes à pister, et il perdit du temps à les chercher. Lorsqu'enfin il repéra l'odeur de son compagnon, il se trouvait devant un petit pub miteux à la façade crasseuse, sur laquelle on pouvait lire un nom. _« The Bloody Mary. »_

Il réfréna un frisson de répulsion à l'idée d'y rentrer avant de pénétrer par la petite porte en bois qui se trouvait sous la pancarte. L'intérieur était aussi minable que l'extérieur. Il y avait trois tables, le double de chaise, peut-être plus, et un comptoir maculé de taches visqueuses Derrière ce dernier se trouvait un Irlandais à la mine renfrognée, aux cheveux roux tirant sur le blanc, doté d'une courte barbe de la même couleur et portant des vêtements usés qui avait dû être, autrefois, d'un bon lainage épais. Un ex docker sûrement, vu sa carrure. Draco s'approcha de lui et demanda avec toute la politesse dont un Malfoy peut user :

"Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais auriez-vous vu un jeune homme d'à peu près mon age, les yeux vert et les cheveux bruns passer par ici ?

Le barman eu une moue soupçonneuse et marmonna :

"Vous venez pour la réunion ?

"Non. Je viens pour ramener mon… Attendez, il y a une réunion de quoi ? Des gens étranges vêtu en noir, des fanatiques quelconques ? ( n.d.a: comme dirait Seth: une caste spéciale de vampires maléfique qui en veulent à nos deux compères ?)

Le barman se renfrogna.

"Et est ce que mon ami y est allé ?

"Pourquoi ?

L'homme parlait maintenant d'un ton hargneux.

"Ca vous pose un problème ? continua-t-il

"Par tous les damnés de l'enfer, je vais le massacrer !

Draco tourna sa tête de tout cotés pour tenter d'entendre, de sentir quelque chose et tomba sur une odeur latente. Une odeur de sang. Il se dirigea vers une porte devant lui, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Située au fond de la salle, il ne l'avait pas vue en entrant. Celle-ci était en apparence faite de bois mais une légère couche d'acier tapissait l'intérieur. Il passa sa main sur le verrou, murmura quelques mots et la porte s'entrouvrit. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui coupa le souffle. Harry était assit par terre, le corps et les vêtements complètement recouverts de sang. Des cadavres de vampire jonchaient le sol. Apparemment, la réunion avait mal tourné et le brun était occupé à lécher ses mains pour recueillir les derniers vestiges de son dîner. Lorsque le blond était entré, il avait tourné les yeux vers lui, le regardant d'une façon tout à fait éteinte. Le sang lui était monté à la tête et c'est avec des gestes malhabiles qu'il se leva, avant de regarder Draco d'un œil vitreux. Une fois le choc de la découverte passé, Draco franchit la distance qui le séparait de son compagnon et lui octroya une vigoureuse gifle avant de le serrer éperdument contre lui tout en glissant à terre. Harry semblait étourdi et choqué.

"Mon Dieu Harry… Si tu savais à quel point je me suis fait du souci, fit Draco d'un ton inquiet.

Il l'écarta de lui à bout de bras pour mieux le voir.

"Ne refait jamais ce genre de chose. En aucun cas ! renchérit t-il, autoritaire.

"C'est ta faute, murmura Harry d'une voix éteinte.

"Pardon ?

"C'est à cause de toi que je suis venu ici. Si tu ne m'avais pas repoussé, je…

Draco examina Harry tandis que celui-ci cherchait ses mots, l'air énervé. Il le fit se lever et quitta la pièce. Le blond posa un billet sur le comptoir en s'excusant du désordre et partit en entraînant son amant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Draco allongea Harry sur les draps et lui ôta sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Il finit par se poster devant lui et ouvrit la bouche.

"Je croyais pourtant que tu avais plus de discernement que ça… Je vais devoir te punir, dit-il d'une voix triste presque résignée.

Il tira sur sa ceinture, la faisant sortir de son pantalon.

"Je fais ça pour ton bien mon amour. N'aies pas peur.

Il retourna Harry sur le ventre, et alors qu'il se débattait, il lui assena un violent coup sur les cuisses pour qu'il se calme. La tête dans l'oreiller, Harry hurla. Il avait mal et son sang vampirique ne l'aidait pas cette fois. A peine cicatrisait-il qu'il recevait un autre coup. Draco était bien plus fort que lui. La ceinture tombait en pluie douloureuse (© Seth) sur le dos et les jambes d'Harry, rependant souffrance et larmes. Puis, se fut le calme. L'oreiller était écarlate de ses pleurs, et les draps, empoissés de son sang.

La voix de Draco trembla alors que son caractère lunatique héréditaire du Sang Malfoy reprenait le dessus.

"Tu pleures ? Mon dieu, c'est à cause de moi ? Tu as mal ? Ho, Harry je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Mais il le fallait, tu comprends ? Je devais le faire ! Harry, Harry, arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Pardonne moi…Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je voulais pas te faire mal ! Ne pleure pas… Ne pleure pas…S'il te plait…

Harry se recroquevilla dans les bras de Draco, ne retenant pas ses larmes.

"J'ai eu mal, gémit le brun.

"Je sais. Pardonne-moi, murmura le blond.

"Tu vas recommencer ? demanda le jeune vampire.

"NON ! Bien sur que non ! cria presque Draco. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures…

Il embrassa Harry pour le réconforter et lui mordilla le cou.

"Plus jamais…

Il le pénétra doucement et avala le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche. Le bien-être l'envahit bientôt et Harry gémît. Draco lui offrit sa gorge et le brun y mordit avec plaisir. Il savait que dans ces moments là, son compagnon n'était plus que douceur. Il aspira le liquide sucré qu'il appréciait tant. Les entrailles brûlantes de désir, Draco le lâcha, s'abandonnant à la morsure du Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la gorge du blond et le but délicatement, avec une lenteur exacerbée, comme pour le punir de son comportement. C'était bon et insupportable à la fois. Draco sentait le fluide l'abandonner comme si on tirait sur ses veines, qu'on les aspirait. Sa respiration se fit plus incertaine, haletante. Le plaisir l'envahit brusquement et il cria. Harry se rejeta en arrière et tomba sur le dos, dans le même état de torpeur que son partenaire.

Ils s'endormirent tout deux avec la venue du jour.

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

°° Dieu ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de lui.

°° Et le Diable ?

°° Le Diable ? Et bien Draco, le Diable est toujours doux et je sais qu'il fera son possible pour t'être agréable. Par ce que tu es né pour ça.

°° Je ne comprends pas mère.

°° Tout est en toi Draco. Tu es …

Draco voyait les lèvres de sa mère bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Un jour mon fils, tu comprendras.

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

Dans le lit, Draco s'éveilla en sursaut .

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Aël : Lalalaaa

Draco : Je suis quoi ?

Aël : Mais de quoi tu me parle ? Je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je te comprends pas…

Harry : C'est dangereux pour moi ?

Aël : Peut-être…

Draco : Je suis dangereux ?

Aël : Peut-être…

Harry + Draco : On va mourir une deuxième fois ?

Aël : Peut-être… Ca dépendra des reviews…

Harry + Draco : On est foutu… --

Aël : Mhwahahahahahahaaaa !

Seth : Voyons mon ange, tu vas faire fuir les persos ! ¤ assome Harry et Draco au passage, et les attache au pied du bureau ¤


	3. A travers le miroir

**Auteur** : l'ange de l'apocalypse

**Beta-lectrice** : Seth1

**Note: **Haaaaa !Je suis en train de faire une fic à chapitre de ce qui ne devait être qu'un one-shot… J'ai été eu ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

**Chapitre 3 :** **de l'autre coté du miroir. **

_°° - Dieu ne fait jamais ce qu'on attend de lui. _

_- Et le Diable ? _

_- Le Diable ? Et bien Draco, le Diable est toujours doux et je sais qu'il fera son possible pour t'être agréable. Par ce que tu es né pour ça. _

_- Je ne comprends pas mère._

_- Tout est en toi Draco. Tu es …_

_Draco voyait les lèvres de sa mère bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. _

_- Un jour mon fils, tu comprendras. °°_

Dans le lit, Draco s'éveilla en sueur. A ses coté, Harry ne remua pas. Le blond se redressa et posa son regard sur son compagnon avant de le dévier vers la table de chevet. Il en ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et prit un objet enveloppé d'une étoffe, tira sur le bout de tissus bleu pour découvrir le cadre qu'il renfermait.

Sur la photo se trouvaient trois personnes. Il y avait sa mère, portant cette robe verte foncé qui lui allait si bien ; lui, âgé de huit ans et une silhouette que le temps ou un accident quelconque avait rendue flou. Il caressa du bout de doigts le résidu photographique de sa mère et tapota l'image avant de la ranger à l'intérieur de la commode.

Il était sept heures du soir. L'hiver c'était installé depuis un mois déjà, invitant avec lui le soleil à se coucher plus tôt. Il faisait déjà nuit.

Draco regarda une nouvelle fois Harry et se leva. L'ex Gryffondor ne se réveillerait que dans quelques heures. Il avait du temps devant lui mais n'irait pas chasser. Il préférait attendre le brun de peur que celui-ci ne retente une escapade telle que celle d'hier soir…

Draco ne comprenait pas…

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pourquoi se souvenir de sa mère maintenant ? La mort de celle-ci, qu'il chérissait tant, l'avait meurtri bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Elle seule pouvait le comprendre. Ils partageaient des secrets que personne ne pourrait jamais concevoir. Ils détenaient des connaissances qu'aucun grimoire ou livre ne pourrait jamais contenir. Ils savaient d'où venait le mal, et comment s'en envelopper, s'en faire aimer…

Le vampire caressa doucement la peau de son torse, ne sentant pas les pulsations de son cœur mort à travers l'épiderme froid.

- Par ce que je suis né pour ça… Tout est en moi…

Il observa son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain, dégoûté de cet air angélique que son visage adoptait. Il était tout sauf un ange. Draco ferma les yeux et respira doucement.

_° Mon adoré…° _

Surpris par ce murmure, le blond se retourna rapidement pour voir qui avait parlé. Sûrement pas Harry… Même si le brun et lui commençaient enfin à avoir des conversation à peut près correctes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne s'appréciaient pas mais pas du tout, alors de là à l'appeler son adoré ! Lorsque Draco se tourna, il ne vit personne. Etourdit et encore embrumé pas le sommeil, il se détourna agacé d'avoir cru entendre quelqu'un et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir.

Draco avait sans doute comme projet de sortir de la salle de bain et d'aller faire quelque chose de constructif, comme lire le dictionnaire ou faire une partie d'échec contre lui-même, chose mal aisée car on arrive toujours à avoir une préférence pour l'un ou l'autre de camps ce qui en générale amène rapidement à une brouille intérieure bien plus gênante que la gentille dispute que vous auriez eu avec votre meilleur ami si vous aviez gagné à ce jeu somme toute assez relaxant, ce qui vous invite donc à comprendre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas jouer aux échecs seul…Bref, Draco avait sans doute comme projet de sortir de la salle de bain mais ce qu'il vit dans le miroir l'en dissuada et l'effraya.

Derrière lui se tenait un homme. S'il avait reculé d'un pas, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas faire pour le moment, Draco l'aurait touché.

_° Non… °_

L'homme se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le cou du vampire. Pétrifié, celui-ci ne put qu'observer l'inconnu qui se tenait derrière lui mais sans sentir la présence des doigts sur sa peau.

_° Tu es là, à moi, pour la seconde fois…°_

Draco se retourna brusquement, présentant son dos à la glace mais ne vis personne dans la salle de bain. Il était seul. Alors tout doucement, il tourna la tête vers le miroir et prit alors conscience d'une chose : l'homme n'était qu'un reflet.

_° Tu es un homme maintenant. °_  
Il eut un rire.  
_° Si différent de la première fois que je t'ai vu ! Si pur... Un ange…°_

- Je ne suis pas un ange, murmura le blond.

Draco n'était peut-être pas un ange mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'inconnu n'en était pas un non plus. Ses cheveux brun clair balayaient un visage pâle, où s'incrustaient deux yeux rouge foncés. Ses vêtements étaient extravagants, un costume à queue de pie rouge vif, parcouru de fines rayures noires, aux des boutons en forme de roses de même couleurs. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme rayé de grosses bandes horizontales rouges et noires aussi. Il ne paraissait ni jeune ni vieux…

« Démon ».

Ce mot vibrait en Draco comme pour l'avertir.

« Démon »

Ce dernier chuchotait…

_° Tu fus mien et tu le seras encore… ° _

- Je…

Mais une voix coupa le vampire dans sa phrase.

- Draco ? Où es-tu ?

Le Démon tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et quand il fixa son regard sur Draco, l'incompréhension s'y lit.

_° Qui est-ce ? ° _

De la colère se déchiffrait à présent dans ses yeux.

_° Il serait regrettable pour toi que tu ais oublié la promesse Draco…° _

L'inconnu fixa une dernière fois le blond et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée, laissant comme unique trace de son passage un peu de buée sur la glace de la salle de bain.

Il y a plusieurs signes avant coureurs d'un danger ou d'une aventure à venir… Une bouteille trouvée sur la plage près de la maison de campagne où vous comptiez passer des vacances paisibles et qui contient la carte d'un trésor perdu qui vous mènera dans une grotte où vous resterez coincés par la marée montante mais d'où vous vous échapperez de justesse en découvrant un passage secret menant à la cheminée de votre salon. Ou encore un article dans le journal du dimanche alors que vous vous apprêtiez à déguster de délicieux croissant au beurre et à la confiture de mûres de votre grand-mère, affichant votre photo et un gros titre vous tenant comme responsable d'un braquage de banque avec otages alors même que ce jour là vous étiez en forêt à observer les oiseaux et qu'il n'y a aucun témoin pour vous faire bénéficier d'un alibi… Discuter avec un reflet dans votre salle de bain peut aussi se traduire de cette façon : « Hé toi ! Oui oui toi, le blondinet ! Tu vas avoir de problèmes ! » Il y a aussi des situations qui vous semblent obscures et incompréhensibles… De celles dont vous ne parlez pas à vos proches et surtout pas à votre famille car ils vous prendraient pour un fou et vous livreraient directement à la police pour toucher la récompense promise … Bref, une situation compliquée.

Draco, à présent sortit de la salle de bain et assit sur le canapé du salon, se tenait maintenant le visage dans les mains sous le regard plein de scepticisme d'Harry.

- Draco, tu es fou. Il n'y a pas de démon dans le miroir. On l'a démonté tous les deux et tu as bien vu qu'il n'y avait rien derrière !

- Mais ma mère…

- Ta mère est morte ! Ce n'était pas de son fait.

Draco se leva et regarda vers Harry d'un air à la fois choqué et blessé.

- Je le sais bien ! Je ne suis pas un fou nostalgique qui vit avec ses fantômes Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement parler d'un souvenir… Le Démon...  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais Draco leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Laisse moi finir ! Le Démon a parlé de choses… D'une promesse, et ce rêve avec ma mère qui me parlait du Diable et cette photo où ce n'est pas mon père...

Harry le coupa

- Quelle photo ?

- Une vieille photographie.  
Il alla farfouiller dans la commode près du lit et en sortit l'image enroulée dans le tissu. Il l'en extrait délicatement et la tendit d'une main tremblante vers Harry.  
- Celle-ci… dit il.

Ne vous est il jamais arrivé de penser détenir la preuve suprême de la bonne santé de votre mental et de votre bonne fois et que votre interlocuteur réduise cette preuve à néant en vous expliquant par A + B que ça ne tient pas debout et qu'il ne vous pardonnera pas d'avoir fini son pot de glace parfum chocolat cookies… Forcement au moins une fois, vous aurez beau lui dire que vous préférez la vanille et lui montrer que la petite cuillère ayant servit au forfait est encore dans la chambre de votre frère, si votre interlocuteur est borné et dors et déjà persuadé de votre culpabilité, ou présentement de votre imagination débordante, c'est peine perdue…

Harry observa la photographie d'un air embarrassé.

- Draco, on ne distingue pas l'homme, comment peux tu être sûr que ce ne soit pas ton père ? Et tu as parlé d'un rêve, tu devais être encore sous le choc d'avoir rêvé de ta mère, et tu as imaginé voir la personne que tu pense être un… démon.  
Il prononça ce dernier mot d'un ton peu convaincu et perplexe.

- Harry, ne me prend pas pour un fou…

Il reprit la photo brusquement et le remit avec soin dans son tissu bleu avant de la ranger et de murmurer :

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Non, apparemment pas, dit le brun en se levant et en prenant un pardessus

Draco le regarda faire.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui… Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

- Cette fois je ne viendrais pas te chercher !

Harry eu un sourire désabusé et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- C'est ça… A plus tard. .

Le bruit de la porte se fermant laissa Draco seul dans l'appartement.

_°Tu vois qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut ! °_

Draco releva la tête au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Où êtes vous cette fois ?

_° Dans la télévision…°_

Le blond, ayant perdu toute inhibition et pensée logique, ce qui lui permit de ne pas s'embarrasser du fait de discuter avec une télévisons éteinte, se rapprocha de l'engin et s'assit devant à genoux. Il observa l'homme qui n'était pas très visible dans le petit écran noir.

_° On pourrait aller discuter à la fenêtre, non ? °_

Draco le regarda d'un air ahuri et indigné.

- Quoi ? Par ce qu'en plus vous voulez discuter ? Vous ne trouvez pas suffisant qu'Harry me trouve fou, il faut aussi que je le devienne réellement ? Et puis...  
Il se releva d'un air hagard.  
- Je ne discute pas avec les reflets…

Draco se dirigeat vers la chambre, s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et finalement il se redressa et ressortit la photo de sa cachette. Il se posa devant le miroir de la salle de bain et appela.

- Hum dites, monsieur… Je ne sais pas trop qui, venez voir un peu !

N'obtenant pas de réponses, Draco soupirât.

- S'il vous plait…

L'homme apparut, l'air boudeur.

_° Quoi ? °_

Draco brandit la photo.

- C'est vous là-dessus ?

Il vit l'inconnu prendre la photo alors qu'il la sentait encore serrée entre ses doigts. Le châtain semblait réfléchir à sa réponse.

_° C'est une mauvaise et vieille photo ! ° _  
Il la laissa voltiger jusqu'aux lavabos et lorsque Draco baissa la tête, la photo se trouvait entre une bouteille de shampoing neuve et un savon encore sous plastique. Il aurait pourtant juré ne pas l'avoir lâché.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Est-ce vous sur l'image ?

Le reflet de l'homme semblait se recoiffer en se regardant dans le miroir, Draco trouva cette vision très curieuse.

_° Hmf, je n'ai jamais été vraiment photogénique… C'est normal que tu ne m'ais pas reconnu. °_

- Alors c'est vous !

_° … Hm, non. °  
_L'homme entreprit d'examiner pensivement ses ongles.

- Mais vous avez dit… commença Draco un peu perdu.

_° J'ai dit que c'était normal que tu ne m'ais pas reconnu : parce que ce n'est pas moi sur la photo ! _

Le reflet de Draco semblait tout perdu. L'homme le remarqua et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en se mordillant les lèvres d'un air attendris.

_° Mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu veux, je te donnerais une photo de moi ! _

Draco le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Mais, je ne veux pas de photographie de vous ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

_° Bien sûr que tu le sais enfin… °_

L'inconnu semblait contrarié.

_° Il faut juste que tu t'en souviennes, c'est tout ! °_

- Pourquoi ne me le dites-vous pas tous simplement ?

Le Démon paraissait agacé, plus à cause de la question que par la faute de Draco.

_° Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est stupide, mais… Ca fait partit de l'accord ! Voila ! Ca ne t'avance à rien mais c'est comme ça. Tu peux m'appeler Léopold si tu veux, j'aime bien ce prénom… °_

Draco s'effondra sur la tablette des lavabos, et, le visage entre les bras, il commença à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le châtain eu un geste vif comme lorsque l'on mange de la confiture dans la cuisine sans l'autorisation de ses parents ou de la bonne et que l'on risque de se faire attraper, alors, en général on fait tout très vite et on rebouche vite le pot mais on oublie toujours la petite trace de confiture sur sa joue et on est privé de dessert… Là, Draco se sentit comme un pot de confiture, le châtain n'avait pas de trace sur la joue mais avait oublié de fermer le pot… Draco regarda l'homme d'un air outré et referma sa chemise que le Démon avait ouverte d'une façon qui lui restait mystérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites ça mais j'aimerais que vous ne recommenciez plus…

L'homme, que nous appellerons désormais Léopold ou Léo, pour une plus grande fluidité du texte et une meilleure compréhension, le regarda d'un air qui ne promettait rien du tout et Draco observa de nouveau la photographie.

- Si ce n'est pas vous sur cette photo, vous devez savoir qui c'est alors !

_° Effectivement, je le sais... °_

- Et vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ? demanda Draco plein d'espoir.

_° Si ! Je peux !°_

- Alors ?

Le Démon fixa Draco, de toute traces de taquineries effacées, et déclara d'un ton grave :

_° Ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas facile à entendre…°_

- Ca n'a aucune importance ! Rétorqua Draco pressé d'en finir.

_° Sur cette photo, ce n'est pas ton père comme à du te le dire ta délicieuse mère…°_

Draco tiqua au mot « délicieuse » mais ne broncha pas.

_° L'homme sur cette photo … C'est Lucius Malfoy, mon cher petit Draco Black…°_

**FIN du chapitre 3.**

Seth : SUITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! mode aime bien bétalecturer en direct

Aël: Mwhahahahahahaaaa oui ! J'y travaille...Un peu. Quand mon ordi démarre...°°

Seth : Viens écrire chez moi, je te prête mon ordi ! Et pis... Y a aussi les scantrads... mode innocente sifflante activé

Aël: Ho, heu, si tu n'habitais pas à l'autre bout du Finistère je viendrais avec plaisir, seulement... Attend, tu as bien dit scantrads? Bon bin je vais peut être faire un effort...** PUB** il faut Absolument lire « love mode » dispo sur le site de mimi Yuy! (mimimuffins.free.fr)** PUB**

Draco : Hé, dites pourquoi c'est moi qui dois changer de père ?

Harry : par ce que le mien est déjà mort…

Draco : ha, pas con.


	4. reprise des negociations

Bien bien bien…

Je compte recommencer cette histoire. Si ! je vous jure.

D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà fini le chapitre 4 seulement mon PC à crashé et le disque dur est mort, et comme je n'ai pas de disque dur externe, --.

Juste en passant, merci à Lisa 261 d'avoir mis cette histoire en alerte par ce que sinon, j'aurais oublié de m'y remettre.

Merci à tout les autres également, pour les reviews, ou la simple lecture…

A très bientôt !!!


	5. la melodie du bonheur

L'ange de l'apocalypse

La douce folie qui m'accompagne.

¤¤ Chapitres quatre : la mélodie du bonheur

"The hiiils are aliiive with the sound of muuusiiiiic…. " Hurlait la télévision…

Draco Malfoy était là, affalé dans le canapé, les yeux viscéralement collés à l'écran qui débitait son flot d'image et de son sans que rien de tout cela ne représente quoi que ce soit de cohérent pour ses yeux ou ses oreilles. Comme lorsque vous venez de vous faire arracher les amygdales et que l'infirmière vous a donné un excellent pot de glace pour vous anesthésier encore un peu ! C'est cette sensation là, celle où on n'est pas totalement conscient, comme dans un état léthargique, un cocon à la fois opaque et légèrement douloureux.

Il venait de perdre pied. Ce en quoi il croyait venait d'être bafoué, il n'avait plus de repères accessoirement, plus de père connu... enfin, il avait toujours ses amygdales, c'était déjà ça.

Léopold, lui, vagabondait dans les décors changeant de la comédie musicale avec joie, il adorait ce film. Lorsqu'il était allé le voir au cinéma lors de sa sortie en salle, il avait été tellement émerveillé par ce chef d'œuvre de bonne volonté, de joie, et de bonheur qu'il était allé le revoir vingt-trois fois en tout dans cinq salles différentes. D'ailleurs quel n'avait pas été son bonheur en voyant qu'une chaîne hertzienne la rediffusait au beau milieu de la nuit, justement cette nuit là, où il avait recouvré un minimum de vie, ou plutôt devrions nous dire de réalité. Au bout d'un long moment, partagé avec les héros de la comédie, il se tourna vers l'écran et se posta tout près, de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que lui.

° Draco... cesse de prendre cet air là. On dirait que tu viens de te faire arracher les amygdales. °

Il soupira et finit par ouvrir de grands yeux où l'on pouvait lire bien des choses... Perverses pour la plupart c'est pour cela que je vous en passerais les détails.

° Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien en ce moment Draco ? C'est un bon bain chaud!! Tu ne crois pas?

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et sourie. Oui, peut être que cet homme bizarre dans la télévision n'avait pas tord, il avait peut être besoin d'un bon bain chaud. Il sourie de nouveau.

- tu sais que l'on ne voit pas la baignoire depuis le miroir?

L'homme tiqua et eu une moue déçu. Ce qui fit rire Draco légèrement, malgré le placebo de crème glacée qui lui entravait les poumons. Le jeune homme se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain en laissant le film en route. Curieusement, Léo disparut de la télévision, laissant cependant à contre cœur les héros de ce drame puissant aux prises avec leurs destins, pour réapparaître dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Je t'ai dis qu'on ne voyait pas la baignoire depuis le miroir, ça ne sert à rien.

° peut être mais j'aurais au moins le privilège de te voir te déshabiller! °

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il commença à enlever sa chemise, dos au miroir, provoquant l'apparition d'un léger rictus de déception et de colère mêlé au coin de la bouche de Léopold. CEPENDANT !!! Il n'en montra rien en bon… reflet qu'il était. Il continua d'admirer le corps de Draco, sa peau pale et sûrement immensément douce au touché malgré les cicatrices, ses cheveux blond presque blanc et ses fesses… ses fesses nom de dieu !!!

° Draco mon ange…°

Gémit-il… Comme il avait grandis. Sa beauté innocente et candide était devenue sensuelle et tentante. Un véritable appel au péché, et question péché, il s'y entendait comme personne.

- Je ne suis pas un ange... et je ne veux pas t'entendre me parler d'ange ou de quoi que ce soit pendant mon bain...

Marmonna t-il alors que son dernier vêtement allait rejoindre les autres sur le sol de la salle de bain. Doucement, comme s'il avait une conscience aigue du regard de Léopold sur son corps encore visible depuis le miroir, il s'immergeât avec volupté dans l'eau brûlante. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et dans la glace, Léo se mordit les lèvres.

°Diable. ° Gemit-il.

- Tsss... D'abord, tu ne parle pas de ce genre de chose, ensuite, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux et pour finir... Je sais.

Draco eu un sourire entendus pour lui même et ferma les yeux, laissant aller son corps fatigué dans l'eau, se relaxant tout doucement avec un nouveau soupire de bonheur. Léopold avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, si tant est qu'un reflet ai la possibilité de respirer bien sur.

Draco Malfoy était l'incarnation presque parfaite du populaire adage : "live fast, love hard, die young. " Il avait vécu sa 16eme année avec tout le faste, le romantisme et l'insouciance qu'il pouvait y mettre. D'ailleurs, il avait été tellement romantique qu'il s'était fait vampirisé avant de s'en être rendu compte. Il avait vécu l'année suivante avec une volupté à la limite de l'insanité, un nouvel amant tout les soirs, jusqu'a CE soir là où il avait tué Harry Potter. Car oui, Il l'avait tué. Voldemort devait l'avoir mauvaise... Lorsqu'il pensait à ça, Draco partait d'un rire terrible.

Il avait aimé avec la fougue et la passion des gens de son age, avec douleur, jouissance et par dessus tout la notion de plaisir qui régissait sa vie.

Il était mort à l'age de 17 ans et quelques jours, après une longue nuit de douleur, son sang se rependant sur le sol pour finir sa course dans la rivière à coté de laquelle il était tombé. Bellatrix l'avait retrouvé, l'avait punie, et l'avait laissé pour mort. Les yeux de Draco avaient vu le jour décliner, il avait sentit le froid prendre possession de son corps peu à peu, et il n'avait rien regretté. Sa trahison, sa vie, sa mort même lui parut normale... Il avait sentit sa main tomber dans l'eau de la rivière, caressée par le courant, puis tout son corps glisser peu à peu dans l'onde alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir et que la terre où il reposait s'enfonçait dans la rivière. Et Darius l'avait sortit de là, et l'avait achevé. Sa seconde vie allait pouvoir commencer.

Draco était plongé entièrement dans l'eau et dans ses souvenirs, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Léopold se pencha vers lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau délicate du vampire qui se laissa faire, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Le démon s'immergeât complètement dans l'eau, surplombant Draco de tout son long. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond qui ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa, le buste hors de l'eau. Le poids d'un corps pesait sur ses hanches, mais il ne voyait personne. Le rire presque enfantin de Léopold retentit dans la pièce, et Draco sentit les mains remonter le long de ses hanches. La sensation d'être touché ne persistait pas à l'air libre... Il ouvrit la bouche en comprenant l'astuce mais l'homme invisible venait d'effleurer une zone particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, et le seul son qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un léger cri qu'il ne put retenir malgré ses efforts. Le rire du démon retentit encore et ses mains remontèrent le long du ventre du sorcier, le forçant doucement à s'allonger dans l'eau. Draco put sentir le poids d'un corps tout entier peser sur lui avec douceur, et tremblant légèrement, il avança une main pour essayer de toucher quelque chose de palpable. Il s'exclama mentalement lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent ce qui ressemblait furieusement à de la chaire au touché. Mais, suivant les lignes de ce corps, ses mains n'étreignaient que du vide une fois hors de l'eau. L'élément liquide dans lequel ils baignaient tout deux avait le même effet que les miroirs sur Léopold. Draco avait déjà remarqué qu'il était possible au démon de faire bouger des objets dans le miroir et que ces items se retrouvent réellement déplacés dans la réalité... Il devait en être de même pour l'eau. Bien évidemment, tout cela traversa la petite tête bien faite de Draco, mais il n'était pas actuellement en état de comprendre leurs implications... Il était à l'heure actuel en train de se faire dévorer le cou par un amant invisible et son état de vampire n'avait apparemment pas affecté sa capacité à... apprécier la situation. Se faire donner du plaisir par quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas, avait quelque chose d'absolument excitant. Il se cambra légèrement lorsque les mains qui le parcouraient furent rejointes par des lèvres désireuses de connaître leur nouveau territoire. Elles découvrirent doucement chaque parcelle de son cou, mordant légèrement la jugulaire du vampire qui gémit. Draco se réjouit intérieurement à cet instant d'être déjà mort, ce qui lui permettait de tenir sans respirer sous l'eau et qui était bien pratique. Il ne réalisait pas la situation, imprégné comme il était des sensations qui l'assaillaient. Les lèvres de Léopold descendirent presque trop lentement vers les tétons roses de Draco, les mordillant avec volupté tandis que ses mains s'enfonçaient légèrement dans les hanches du vampire. Les mains de Draco, elle, étaient en train de griffer le dos de Léopold qui souriait contre la peau du torse du blond. Ses lèvres se mirent à embrasser le ventre de Draco, sa langue à explorer le nombril du jeune homme et à commencer sérieusement à descendre plus bas. Léopold libéra les hanches du serpentard de son emprise pour commencer à effleurer tendrement son sexe tendu.

° Draco... °

Murmura t-il contre la peau brûlante de celui-ci, qui ne put répondre que par un gémissement. La voix de Léopold s'était faite douce et hypnotique... Sans cesser ses attouchements, il se plaça sous le vampire qui, se retrouvant à l'air libre prit une grande inspiration.

Les jambes de Draco se trouvaient de chaque coté des hanches du démon, ils se faisaient faces désormais, même si Draco ne pouvait toucher personne hors de l'eau. Les mains du démon s'occupaient toujours de l'intimité du vampire qui gémit une nouvelle fois et se cambra, laissant sa tête aller en arrière. La respiration de Léopold se faisaient erratique elle aussi, il libera une de ses mains, caressant la cuisse de Draco, puis ses fesses, pour finir par le soulever un peu au dessus de ses propres jambes. Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses chaudes du blond et avec douceur et attention, commença à le préparer. L'air manqua à Draco quelques secondes, une chaleur terrifiante s'engouffrant dans son bas-ventre et ses reins. Lorsque l'air revint dans ses poumons, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Le démon sourit et ôta ses mains de l'intimité de Draco pour le soulever légèrement de nouveau, mais Draco posa une main sur son torse, regardant un peu à l'aveugle vers ce qu'il pensait être son visage.

- Non…

Il regarda d'un air halluciné l'eau dans laquelle il baignait et soudain une légère étincelle de colère parcourut son regard. Il sortit de la baignoire, s'enroula dans un peignoir et entra d'un pas furibond dans la chambre à coucher. La voix de Léopold, enflée par la rage retentit dans tout l'appartement.

° DRACO !!°

- QUOI, C'EST MA FAUTE EN PLUS ?

° Comment OSE tu ? °

- Excuse moi, mais me faire baiser par quelqu'un que je ne connaît pas, c'est plus tellement mon truc…

° QUE… °

- TA GUEULE. Je crois pas que ce sois le moment d'être exigent ou chiant. Tu la fermes et tu me laisses seul…

° Est-ce que tu te rends compte à qui tu es en train de parler ? °

- Ho j'ai peur… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour te venger ? De la buée sur les fenêtre ? Tu vas traumatiser Bree van der Kampf à la télé ? Peut-être que tu vas aller dans la cuisine et casser les pots de confiture ? VAS-Y !! J'M'EN FOUT !!

Vous devez bien savoir comme moi que la revanche, la jalousie, et plus encore la colère, peuvent emmener à faire des choses terribles… Comme par exemple, attacher votre frère sur les rames du métro par ce qu'il a jeté votre collection de compacts disques de votre groupe de musique préféré… C'est bien entendu une chose terrible mais ne méritant aucunement une telle punition. Car, si vous vous étiez expliqué avec votre frère il vous aurait montré toute sa désolation et vous aurait racheté ces compactes disques… alors que l'attacher aux rames du métro c'est perdre, dans une moindre mesure un membre de sa famille, mais c'est surtout, ne plus pouvoir écouter de musique ! Je vous certifie qu'il n'y a pas de poste radio dans les cellules d'une prison. Et si vous avez une sœur c'est pareil… Ca marche aussi pour toutes sortes de vengeances comme… la pendre à l'aiguille des minutes de l'église du coin, la jeter dans le port ou la rivière la plus proche après avoir bourré ses poches de plomb ou plus prosaïquement, lui arracher les yeux avec la petite cuillère qui vient tout juste de lui servir à manger de la glace. Alors bien évidemment, les personnes vertes de rage par ce que leurs moitiés viennent de s'envoyer en l'air avec le voisin et qui pensent déjà à plaider le crime passionnel ne sont plus tellement sauvables…

Léopold était présentement dans une fureur peu commune. Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte, lui qui était… Qui était… Ne pas pouvoir le dire l'énervait encore plus, et il se transforma en fumée dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Draco était debout dans la chambre, tremblant de touts ses membres. Il remettait l'histoire en place dans sa tête. Sa main droite remonta à son visage et lui massa doucement les paupières. Il était fatigué, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et il n'avait pas de traces de Harry.

- Tant pis, p'tit con de gryffondor, il se croit tout puissant peut être ? L'a qu'à mourir !

Marmonna t-il avant d'aller se coucher dans son cercueil.

- Je me suis inquiété une fois, pas deux.

Le sommeil le prit comme on prend du viagra, c'est à dire facilement et sur ordonnance.

¤¤¤

A suivre.


	6. Hjartað hamast eins og alltaf

**Chapitre5 : Hjartað hamast eins og alltaf, en nú úr takt við tímann.**

Lorsqu'il se leva le soir suivant, ses vêtements étaient prêts et pliés sur la chaise près de son cercueil.

Debout et nu, il les effleura du bout des doigts, devinant que c'était une attention de Léopold. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement le silence autours de lui… Un souffle lui parcourut bientôt la nuque et il frissonna.

- Léopold, arrête

- Qui est Léopold ?

Draco sentit le froid lui geler les entrailles, et une sourde colère poindre en lui. En un mouvement il se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui semblait perplexe.

- C'est un nouvel amant ? Tu m'as déjà remplacé ?

- Non…

Et avant qu'Harry ai pus faire un seul mouvement, Draco leva les bras et entoura le cou du brun avec douceur avant de le serre contre lui. Harry, ne s'attendant pas à ceci, mais plutôt à une bonne enguelade, ne fit tout d'abord aucun geste. Puis, finalement, il lui rendit son étreinte. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucune… Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux et releva la tête vers le miroir rond de la coiffeuse qui lui faisait face.

- Heu, Draco…

Le miroir était brisé, rependu en millier de petits éclats, comme une fine couche de neige… Du sang maculait certains bout plus gros que les autres, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau, et que Draco savait être des larmes.

Il se détacha de Harry et effleura les fins bouts de verre. Ils craquaient doucement sous ses attouchements, tintant imperceptiblement.

- Casser un miroir, c'est tellement puéril, Draco.

- Ce n'est pas…

Draco serra les dents, ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ce fut pour se diriger vers les vêtements posés sur la chaise. Une jolie tenue crème, une costume trois pièces, sans cravate, avec une chemise blanche. Draco déglutit en remarquant que c'était exactement les mêmes vêtements que l'homme sur la photo. Il les enfila, souriant vaguement à la vue des portes chaussettes, et mit même les mocassins crème.

Il se retourna et Harry eu une légère grimace.

- Je n'aime pas ces vêtements. Tu ressembles à ton père.

Draco eu un rire nerveux et un peu ironique.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire plus vrai et à la fois plus faux.

- Comment ?

- Je disais, oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, je ressemble à Lucius.

Il se détourna et sortit de la chambre, s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de bar dans la cuisine…

- Je vais me faire couler un bain… Draco !

- J'ai entendu.

Harry soupira et se rendit dans la salle de bain…

Draco commença à trier des allumettes pour se changer les idées, peut être aussi pour se distraire, pour faire quelque chose avec ses mains… Pour trier les allumettes tout simplement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco se leva.

Il avait entendus un bruit de chute venir de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tôt, et depuis rien. Ho ! Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Harry Potter ! Apres tout, qu'est ce qui dans la salle de bain pouvait bien lui nuire, il était un vampire après tout… Non, c'était peut-être un peu de curiosité qui le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il resta figé un moment et finit par rentrer. Harry était à quatre pattes, la tête et les avants bras dans l'eau, semblant lutter contre une force qui le maintenait en immersion… Draco se tourna vers le miroir et se frotta doucement le visage. Léopold, un air torturé sur le visage le regardait fixement, maintenant Harry sous l'eau. Draco considéra la situation et hocha la tête d'un air las. Il s'approcha d'Harry et caressa la main de Léopold qui était palpable sous l'eau.

- Ne fait pas ça…

° Tu l'aimes plus que moi !°

- Je ne l'aime pas Léopold. Lâche le maintenant.

Léopold serra les mâchoires et ôta sa main. Harry remonta lentement à la surface et écarta les mèches de cheveux de ses yeux. Il regarda Draco qui était adossé aux lavabos et sursauta. Il le voyait… Il voyait l'homme ! Il le voyait enlacer Draco, le visage enfouit dans son cou, les yeux fermés et les manches trempées. Draco le regardait à la fois d'un air las et victorieux.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Draco, Harry s'était sentit étrangement insatisfait. Pourtant, ils avaient un très bel appartement, ils ne manquaient matériellement de rien et ils vivaient à Londres, riche en truands et autres nourritures possibles… La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus être là.

Il avait suivit Draco alors qu'il était perdu et étranger à ce monde qu'était celui de la nuit. Il remerciait d'ailleurs Draco de l'avoir veillé et protégé, un peu à sa manière. Et puis, comme un enfant trop gâté, comme il avait déjà du le faire des milliers de fois, Draco Malfoy s'était lassé de son jouet, lâchant Harry Potter comme une poupée de chiffon que l'on jette. Car il s'agissait bien de cela. Harry était une sorte de jouet que l'on éduque, à coup de ceinture s'il le faut, que l'on habille et à qui l'on fait faire tout ce que l'on veut.

- Je veux retourner chez moi.

Draco s'adossa plus nonchalamment contre le dossier de son fauteuil en rotin et regarda Harry dans le canapé. Draco ressemblait à ces anglais du début du siècle, en costumes blanc en Inde ou en Afrique du sud.

- Chez toi. Avec ceux que tu considères comme ta famille j'imagine…

Harry hocha la tête et Draco la pencha vers la droite. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il ne s'y attendait pas si tôt. Léopold dans la télévision murmura un méchant « bon débarras » et Draco soupira.

- Bien sûr Harry, qui t'en empêche ? Retourne les voir. Fait juste attention, n'oublie pas le danger que tu représente pour eux. Et par pitié, ne leurs parle pas de moi.

Il se leva et alla s'assoire aux cotés d'Harry.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux pendant au moins dix minutes et finalement murmura.

- Je crois oui, que c'est mieux ainsi. Il faut mieux que tu t'en aille. Loin de moi. En fait, nous n'aurions jamais du faire tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. C'était une erreur. Nous ne nous apprécions que trop peu si je puis dire.

Harry hocha la tête gravement et ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder, puis finirent par littéralement se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se dévorer la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des possédés, décoiffant Draco, débraillant Harry, leurs langues se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient chaudes et insatiables. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, l'air hagard.

- Bien… Je crois que ça sera tout.

Harry approuva d'un geste de tête et disparut dans la chambre pour faire sa valise. En moins d'une demi heure, il était partit. Plus rien dans l'appartement ne pouvait faire penser qu'un second locataire avait vécu ici.

Draco se retrouva seul. Il sentait son cœur battre doucement. Il avait toujours trouvé ça merveilleux d'entendre son cœur battre, son cœur mort. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Les pulsations résonnaient dans sa tête, dans sa mains, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter. Il le désirait ardemment comme on souhaite une goutte de pluie au milieu du sahara. C'était un désir tellement fort et à la fois si fragile. Harry était partit maintenant, et la bête sournoise, tapie au creux de ses reins se mourrait. Plus rien bientôt ne le retiendrait plus à Harry Potter.

Son cœur battait si fort.

Son cœur battait, comme toujours.

Mais quelle importance. Il était mort, il aurait aussi bien put s'arrêter.

Le monde tournait sans Draco Malfoy. Pour le reste de la communauté sorcière, il était mort ce fameux jour où Darius l'avait sauvé, au bord de la rivière. Il était mort voila plus d'un ans, presque deux. Et nul ne le savait encore en vie, à part Harry Potter.

Parfait.

C'était parfait. Ainsi, il ne manquerait à personne, même si la mort, celle qui n'épargne pas deux fois venait à le faucher. Draco ferma les volets pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Il était hors du temps.

Se sortant de sa langueur, Draco retourna dans la salle de bain et décrocha le miroir pour l'installer dans le salon.

° Draco, que fais-tu ? °

- Je te crois. C'est bon, j'arrête le déni. Explique moi maintenant.

Léopold le regarda gravement et s'assit sur un fauteuil, invitant Draco à prendre place sur l'accoudoir, ce qu'il fit. Ils étaient beaux dans le reflet.

° La première chose qu'il te faut comprendre tout d'abord, c'est que ta mère était une sorcière. Je vois que tu ne comprends pas. Disons qu'elle était deux fois sorcière. Une Black, une sang pure, mais aussi une sorcière au sens biblique du terme. Et je veux parler de la bible après le nouveau testament. Elle frayait avec le diable.

Elle se rendait aux Sabbats, invoquait les puissances démoniaques… Elle venait tout juste de se marier à ton père lorsque c'est arrivé.

Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ce genre de choses, mais les sorcières se donnent au Diables durant ce genre de manifestation. Elle venait d'avoir vingt ans, elle était belle. C'est sur ses reins que fut consacré l'hostie ce soir là. °

Léopold ferma les yeux, semblant se remémorer certains détails.

° L'hostie a été distribuée aux autres, et le prêtre a continué la cérémonie. Le ''diable'' est arrivé et a prit ta mère. Ho, elle n'était certes plus vierge, et ce n'est pas vraiment le diable qui apparaît lors de ces soirées. C'est un homme, ou une femme, revêtus d'un costume, et arborant une verge en bois. Les sorcières évitaient donc tout risque de grossesse. Seulement, quelque chose de démoniaque, si tu veux appeler ça comme ça, s'est mis en route cette nuit là. Je pense pour ma part que c'est un acte absolument merveilleux et plein d'amour.

Lucius savait qu'il n'était pas le père mais il concevait un tel sentiment pour ta mère que ce fut tout comme.

Huit mois et demi plus tard, le cinq juin 1980, tu es né. °

Draco semblait avoir avalé des serpents. Il fixait Léopold dans le miroir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, il semblait avoir du mal à parler.

- Je suis… Le fils du Diable ?

° Non. Tu as été conçu grâce à un amour extra sublimé pour lui. Tu lui appartiens. °

- Ma…MERE, m'a voué au Diable ?

°Oui !°

Devant le sourire radieux de Léopold, Draco eu un hoquet hystérique et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Dans un mouvement très élégant, il tomba dans les pommes.

**A suivre.**


	7. From Hell

**From****Hell****.**

La pièce était plongée dans une relative obscurité. C'était la nuit, mais la lumière des quelques réverbères au dehors se diffusait sur le mur en face de la fenêtre.

Le lit était défait, on venait d'y faire l'amour. Deux corps s'y trouvaient encore, lascifs, abandonnés.

Le plus grand d'entre eux bougeât un peu et finit par pousser le corps à ses coté, si fort, qu'il en tomba du lit avec un bruit mat.

Et puis plus rien. L'homme s'étira, se vautrant dans les draps rouges et poisseux, semblant s'y complaire.

Sur le sol, le corps de la jeune fille aux yeux ouverts, reposait, disloqué et les membres rompues.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une putain, ou d'une désespérée. Elle venait d'avoir 19 ans, poursuivait des études prometteuses et vivait heureuse.

…

Peut-être qu'il allait la jeter dans la Tamise.

Pour l'instant il lisait. Un roman de vampires. Un rire lui échappa un instant et il jeta le livre au loin.

- Foutaises…

.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'armoire dont le miroir avait été recouvert d'un tissu opaque et fut un instant tenté de l'ôter. Il se ravisa pourtant et sortit de la pièce après avoir empaqueté la jeune fille dans le drap originellement blanc.

Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait échangé la soie d'Égypte contre des étoffes en coton.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du salon et soupira. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de la fille, et qu'il quitte l'Angleterre.

Des aurors et des membres de la commission de régularisation des créatures humanoïdes traînaient de plus en plus dans les parages.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, écartant un fin rideau et un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient encore là.

A attendre un seul faux pas de sa part. Le fils de mangemort, le fuyard, le monstre qui avait osé souiller l'élu cinq ou six ans auparavant…

Un rire le secoua alors. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et mit le paquet de chaire dans l'entrée. En quelques minutes, toutes ses affaires étaient empaquetées et prête au voyage.

.

Il fit un premier tour avec le cadavre, sortant par l'entrée du personnel qui débouchait sur une avenue commerçante.

Il fallait faire attention à la surveillance. Tout se déroula donc dans le plus grand silence et avec rapidité.

Une fois revenue à l'appartement, il mit ses vêtements de voyages et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Draco Malfoy prit son sac de la main droite, une canne à pommeau de la main gauche et ouvrit la porte.

.

Son sourcil s'éleva délicatement lorsqu'il se vit menacé par une bonne demi douzaine de baguettes.

La majeure partie d'entre elles tremblait férocement dans les mains de leurs propriétaires qui fixaient le vampire avec effroi.

Leurs pensées étaient confuses. Ils leurs semblaient voir Lucius, un fantôme. Certain étaient encore un peu effrayé par le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy, et par le souvenir de sa gloire passée.

- Et bien messieurs ? Madame ?

Rajouta-il en remarquant la seule femme de l'équipe. Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

- Quels sont ces manières, d'ainsi agresser d'honnêtes citoyens de notre belle Angleterre au sortir de leurs demeures ?

- Joue pas à ça Malfoy. Le jour où tu seras honnête, le lord noir ressuscitera !

Draco porta une main pale à sa bouche et parut effaré.

- Mince alors ! Vous avez prévenu Harry ? Lui qui pensait en avoir finit.

Le sort que lui lança la jeune femme fut aisément évité d'un pas sur le coté.

- Allons, très chère, voilà qui est fort peu élégant de la part d'une jeune femme aussi charmante…

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Avant que quiconque ai pu faire un geste, il se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Avec un sourire il fit un petit geste de la main aux aurors et disparut.

.

Le ferry pour la France avançait à son rythme dans la manche, berçant doucement Draco dont les cheveux s'agitait dans le vent. Après quelques heures à contempler la mer, Draco rentra dans sa cabine et marqua une pause devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il y entra, la première chose qu'il vit fut son reflet, qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis près de cinq ans.

- Hooo… Dieux…

Les légendes sur l'apparence immuable des vampires étaient donc infondées. Draco avait changé, ses cheveux avaient poussés, son visage s'était affiné mais avait pris un peu plus au niveau des mâchoires. Il était un homme. Il ressemblait à sa mère plus qu'à Lucius, mais les gens étaient souvent aveuglés pas leurs propres certitudes…

Sa respiration s'était arrêtée, il ferma les yeux, les poings serrés presque trop forts.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, l'air s'échappa de ses poumons assez brusquement et il se mit à rire de soulagement et de nervosité. Léopold n'était pas là.

Alors son rire se transforma en pleurs et il tomba à genoux, suppliant et tremblant.

- Je t'en pris, pardonne moi, reviens, je ne mettrais plus jamais rien sur les miroirs, j'accepterais tout ce qui te plaira de faire de moi, mais je t'en supplie… Reviens, reviens moi.

Son visage échoua dans ses mains et il se mit à prier, le visage baigné de larmes de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave et chaude ne murmure à son oreille.

° Les anges n'on pas leurs place à genoux…°

.

Les murmures de Draco cessèrent. Il se figeât, n'osant pas relever la tête, de peur d'être sujet à des hallucinations auditives.

° Draco, relève toi maintenant… °

Avec lenteur, il obéit, claquant des dents, troublé… Léopold lui décocha une gifle magistrale et les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Il avait eu mal… Dans le miroir, Léo avait un air calme mais déterminé.

° Tu ne recommenceras plus. °

- Je te le promet.

Léopold hocha la tête d'un air entendu et passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco.

° Tu as bien changé… Tu es encore plus beau… Mon ange. °

.

Draco ne répondit rien. Ces cinq années sans Léopold avaient été abominables. Jamais Draco n'aurait pu penser que ce serait aussi dur. Chaque jour, sans une minute de repos pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa mère, à Léopold. Lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, lorsqu'il mangeait, toujours. Et durant son sommeil des cauchemar l'assaillaient. Voilà bien cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus rêvé.

Dans tout ses cauchemars, il était enfermé dans un cachot, où l'on venait le frapper et le narguer tout les jours, où n'y avait pas de pauses. Et chaque fois, Léopold était près de lui, et le réconfortait, lui caressait les cheveux pendant qu'on lui cassait les côtes. Léchait ses plaies alors qu'on l'insultait. Murmurait des mots d'amour au plein milieu des viols.

La présence de Léopold lui était devenu indispensable et il se réveillait en pleurs et nauséeux des nuits où Léopold n'était pas.

- Je t'aime Léopold. Je t'aime.

° Moi aussi je t'aime Draco.

Le démon eu un sourire satisfait et caressa les cheveux de son ange. Il avait eu du mal, mais Draco était dressé maintenant. Il ne désobéira plus, il sera sage désormais.

.

Et Harry Potter ne serait plus un problème non plus. Il s'était occupé de lui également et le jeune vampire croupissait dans une chambre du square Grimmaud, retenu quasi prisonnier par ses amis qui pensaient faire ça pour son bien. La suggestion par les rêves était vraiment la meilleur méthode qu'il ai pu utiliser jusqu'ici. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé si Charcot et Freud n'avaient pas fait des recherches là dessus. Ha! Ces deux braves hommes étaient des saints.

Un léger rire amusé lui échappa alors qu'il pensait cela. Mais il revint bien vit à la réalité pour s'occuper de son ange. Son tout petit.

.

° Draco... ° chantonna-il. ° mon ange, mon chat, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? °

Draco releva la tête pour regarder Léopold dans le miroir qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il sourit de soulagement devant cette image.

- Oui, bien sûr.

° J'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi. Mais pour cela il faudrait que tu fasse quelque chose de très important. Seulement, je ne peut pas te dire quoi, il faut que tu trouve par toi même.°

Draco leva un sourcil extrêmement Malfoyen et eu un sourire amusé et hautain.

- C'est un jeu? J'aime les jeux où il faut réfléchire. Et si je trouve, tu m'emmène loin d'ici c'est ça?

C'était parfait. Draco avait toujours été brillant dans ses études, et un excellent chercheur. De plus il lui fallait fuir. Il était peut-être un puissant vampire et sorcier, il ne faisait pas le poids face à vingt aurors près à en découdre.

- Ça marche Léo! Je vais le découvrir ton truc. J'ai le droit à un indice?

Léopold sourit

° Bien sûr. C'est à propos de moi!°

- Et?

° Et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire!°

.

Léopold offrit un sourire rayonnant à Draco qui haussa son second sourcil et se détourna du miroir en soupirant. Il ne put cependant pas cacher un sourire que le démon repéra aisément.

Léopold sourit et disparut du miroir pour réapparaître dans la baie vitrée. Il n'y était pas uniquement comme reflet cependant, il semblait être derrière la vitre. C'était bien sûr une illusion d'optique que Léopold expliqua à Draco comme étant le résultat d'un regain d'énergie psychique. Tout cela du au fait que Draco voulait enfin le voir de tout son petit cœur.

¤ papillonnement d'yeux. ¤

.

Draco ouvrit un petit cahier à petits carreaux et y écrit tout ce qu'il savait sur le cas « Léopold ». C'est à dire très peu.

.

_Léopold (nom d'emprunt)_

_Démon_

_Quelque chose à trouver sur lui. _

_Il me considère comme un (son) ange._

.

Draco considéra tout ça avec perplexité et referma le cahier.

- Quel est ton vrai nom Léo?

Léopold écarquilla les yeux avec un regard entendu, comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans les pensées profondes de Draco, de lui communiquer une information hyper importante.

- Il faut que je trouve ton nom!!

Léo lui fit un sourire radieux. Et Draco nota quelques mots dans son cahier.

.

- Ça me fait penser à ce conte où un homme doit trouver le nom d'une fée, pour pouvoir la garder près d'elle. Bon... on va commencer par les nom connus.

Léopold lui sourit d'un air ravi. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire le moindre mot. Cela faisait partit du pacte fait avec Narcissa.

- Méphistophélès? Python? Lucifer? Belzébuth? Belial? Asmodée? Non? Bon... Satan?

Osa t-il d'une petite voix. Léopold lui fit un sourire amusée légèrement incrédule et Draco se renfrogna légèrement.

- Je pouvais toujours tenter...

Draco énonça des noms de Démons pendant des heures et des heures et des heures...

.

Au petit matin, un seul petit mot était écrit sur son cahier à petit carreaux.

Un seul nom, mais qu'il se répétait en boucle jusque dans son sommeil.

.

Samaël,le délateur, séducteur et destructeur du Monde.

Samaël, le venin de Dieu, l'ange de la mort.

Samaël, le bras gauche de Dieu.

.

.

Samaël.

Désormais, son dieu personnel.

.

.

.

**A suivre. **


End file.
